The Christmas Song
by Lily and James Love 4 ever
Summary: oneshot Sirius loves Christmas. He even has a favorite song he likes to sing but It always gets on his friends nerves what happens when James girlfriend sings with him. Song: Christmas List by Simple Plan. Please Read and Review. Happy Holidays!


**A/N OK this is my Christmas one-shot to you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the song or the people. The song is Simple Plans: Christmas List**

* * *

Sirius Black was in a very happy mood on Christmas Eve. So happy I might add that he annoyed his friends. Christmas was one of his favorite holidays. 

He had heard a muggle song a couple of Christmas's ago, and that was his favorite Christmas song. And He loved to sing it around this time.

_Santa is coming tonight   
And I want a car   
And I want a life   
And I want a first class trip to   
Hawaii_

"Oh no." James Potter said to one of his best friends Remus Lupin. "He's singing it again."

Remus groaned. "Every Christmas. He had to sing that bloody song." Sirius hadn't heard a word his friends were saying.

_I want a lifetime supply  
Of Skittles and Slurpees and Eskimo Pies   
I want a DVD_ (whatever that is)  
_ A big screen TV _(have no idea that is either)  
_ Just bring me things that I don't need_

James Potter's girlfriend named Lily Evans walked in the room at that moment. And to every one's amazement started to sing it with him.

_'Cause now it's  
Christmas   
And I want everything   
I just can't wait_

"Oh no." Remus groaned again. "Not two people singing it. Oh this is a bloody nightmare."

"Don't worry Remus it'll be over soon. Hopefully." James said.

"Since when had Lily ever liked the same songs Sirius had?" Remus questioned.

"I guess since now." James said.

_Christmas   
So don't stop spending   
I want a million gifts   
That's right   
Don't forget my Christmas list tonight_

"Oh I love this song." Lily stopped to say. Sirius nodded to her.

'Cause now it's Christmas They say together.

_Somebody take me away  
Or give me a time machine   
that takes me  
Straight to midnight_ Lily sang.  
_ I'll be all right_, they sang together.

James shook his head watching his girlfriend and best mate sing. "I'm sure glad we're the only one staying for Christmas." James muttered to himself.

"You and me both." Remus said.

"What are we going to do with them?" James asked, Remus shrugged.

Sirius started singing the next part.  
_ I want a girl in my bed   
Who knows what to do   
A Playstation 2_

"What's a playstation 2?" James questioned.

"I don't know some muggle game I think." Remus explained. James nodded.

_I want a shopping spree_

"Since when does Sirius like to go shopping?" James asked.

"He doesn't its just the song" Remus said.

"Oh right." James nodded.

_In New York City   
Just bring me things that I don't need _

Lily joined in again at this point.

_'Cause now it's   
Christmas   
And I want everything   
I just can't wait   
Christmas   
So don't stop spending   
I want a million gifts   
That's right_

"Greedy aren't they?" Remus asked.

James nodded."Always something for them." James shook his head.

_Don't forget my Christmas list tonight   
'Cause now it's Christmas_

They paused.

James lit up. "Is it over?" He asked excitedly.

Remus shrugged. "I hope so."

Then they stated back again and James and Remus slumped down again.

_I wish I could take this day   
And make it last forever_ ("I really don't" James whispered.")  
_ (I wish I could take this day)   
And no matter what I get tonight   
I want more _

"Very greedy." Remus said shaking his head.

"Ah what do you expect? They both love Christmas." James sighed.

"Pretty much one of the few things they have in common." Remus stated.

James shrugged. "At least they get along." Remus nodded.

_It's Christmas   
(It's Christmas)_ Lily sang again   
_ And I want everything_ Sirius turn.  
_ (It's Christmas) _Lily again  
_ I just can't wait   
It's Christmas   
(It's Christmas)   
And I want everything   
Now_

"Is it over yet?" James asked from under his pillow. For he had cover his head in hopes of drowning out the song. Remus shook his head. James sighed and kept the pillow over his head.

_Christmas   
And I want everything   
I just can't wait_ ("I know I can't, not no more." James responded)  
_ Christmas   
So don't stop spending   
I want a million gifts_ ("You're not going to get anything from me if you keep singing this bloody song" James said in his pillow.)

_That's right   
And I can't wait 'til midnight.  
Don't forget my Christmas list tonight_. They finished.

James waited under his pillow for a few more seconds but didn't hear anymore of the song. He moved his pillow a little and looked over at the two. They were smiling.

"Is it over?" James whispered to Remus. He nodded finally smiling that they had piece and quiet.

"Ahh that always get me in the Christmas mood." Lily said still standing beside Sirius. "Does it you James?" She asked looking over at him.

"Oh yeah." He croaked.

"Hey Lily." Sirius said. She looked at him. "Lets sing it again."

"OK." And off they started.

"Ughhhh" Came two groans and a banging against a wall after a few seconds because James started hitting his head up against it.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this." James said to Remus. "Kill me now Remus just kill me now."

Remus shook his head. "No you're going to have to suffer it with me."

"Curse you people who made the stupid song." James yelled in a whisper.

* * *

**A/n So I hoped you liked it. I was just kidding about that last line cause I really like this song. My favorite Christmas song. And I do what Sirius does I sing it all the time around Christmas. Anyway Please Review.**

**Lily and James Love 4 ever**


End file.
